


To Find Somebody to Kiss

by sassycashley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: “What happens at midnight?” Castiel asks Dean, who realizes Castiel just ran a mile in the snow without knowing why.“It’s the New Year! At midnight everyone celebrates. In New York they drop this ball to count down but in this town they have fireworks.”“And there’s kissing?” Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up and Dean thinks he almost looks hopeful.





	To Find Somebody to Kiss

Dean’s lungs are burning as he attempts to keep up with his brother, who is somehow able to run through thick snow like it’s nothing. Cursing the fact that he was born with the shorter legs, Dean looks behind him to see Castiel right on his heels. Faster than anyone, Eileen leads the way into the town, stopping just short of a crowd. When Dean tries to stop he hits a patch of ice and Castiel slides into him, both of them hitting the ground hard. Sam starts laughing at the way Dean fell into Castiel’s lap, loud enough to catch the attention of strangers nearby.

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean tries not to laugh along but fails miserably when he sees the look of horror on Castiel’s face.

“Sorry, Dean,” Castiel says as Dean stands up and offers him a hand.

“Did we make it on time?” Dean puts his hands on his lower back, trying to determine how much that fall is going to hurt in the morning.

“We have ten minutes to spare!” Eileen answers as she wraps her arms around Sam’s waist. “I’m surprised we made it. I thought that last hunt was going to take too long.”

“I’m just happy I get to kiss you at midnight,” Sam pulls Eileen close, her head resting on his shoulder. Dean considers making a snappy comment but decides to let them have their moment. Instead he turns to Castiel, who is looking around in confusion at the crowd gathered in the snow.

“What happens at midnight?” Castiel asks Dean, who realizes Castiel just ran a mile in the snow without knowing why.

“It’s the New Year! At midnight everyone celebrates. In New York they drop this ball to count down but in this town they have fireworks.”

“And there’s kissing?” Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up and Dean thinks he almost looks hopeful.

“Yeah, I mean if you have someone to kiss then that’s what you do. Of course anyone I’ve ever kissed on the New Year has been a stranger, but it was still fun,” Dean winks at Castiel before he can stop himself. Castiel studies Dean for a moment before he turns and walks into the crowd.

“Hey where are you going?” Dean calls after him.

“To find someone to kiss!” Castiel yells back. A couple of women look over at Castiel, raise their eyes at each other and make their way over to him.

Dean watches as the two of them talk with Castiel, one of them with her hand on his shoulder, the other leaning into his side. Grumbling, Dean wonders if he can drag Castiel away without looking like the worst friend in history. He keeps a watchful eye on Cas for a few minutes before giving up and walking toward his friend.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s back.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiles back at the hunter. The women look at each other, communicating in silence. One of the women loops her arm through Dean’s and flutters her eyelashes up at him.

“Do you need someone to kiss at midnight, too?” She asks.

“Uh, no, I just came to talk to my buddy here,” Dean turns to Castiel, “There’s something we need to take care of, in the woods over there,” Dean points a few yards off.

“Can we come?” The woman leaning on Cas asks.

“Actually it might be kind of dangerous. I just thought my friend and I here should check it out so you ladies can stay safe tonight.”

Castiel’s eyes widen and he nods his head at Dean before turning to the women, “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, before taking off toward the forest. When they reach the edge of the woods Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s shoulder to keep him from going any further.

“What’s the problem?” Castiel asks, looking in every direction as though something might pop out, “Dean, what’s out here?”

“Well, uh, there’s not really anything in these woods - at least not anything I know about,” Dean looks down at his boots in the snow.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel’s voice gets drowned out by the sound of fireworks going off. He looks up at the sky, his lips curving into a smile. Dean stands there, watching the way the light reflects off of Castiel’s face. Before he can think through what he’s doing, he’s pulling Cas toward him, their lips inches apart. They breathe into each other, foreheads touching, the world spinning. Dean brushes their lips together and Castiel moans and pushes Dean up against a tree, sucking on his lower lip. As Castiel runs his hands through Dean’s hair, Dean slips his tongue between Cas’s lips, tasting the inside of his mouth.

When they come up for air, Castiel looks at Dean fondly and says, “Thank you, Dean,” and starts walking in the direction of Sam and Eileen. Dean stands there, dumbfounded, before his feet remember how to move and he catches up to Cas. He grabs Castiel’s hand to stop him from walking any further. Castiel turns around and looks at him expectantly but doesn’t let go of his hand.

“Did I upset you?” Dean asks, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Not at all,” Castiel smiles down at their hands intertwined, “In fact, I think I’d like to do that again. If you want to, of course.”

Dean places his free hand on the side of Castiel’s face, rubbing his thumb across Cas’s cheekbones. When they kiss this time it’s soft, every move in slow motion as they memorize each other. Castiel pulls back to look at Dean, who blushes and looks away.

“I guess this would be a good time to tell you I like you,” Dean admits, managing to look up into Castiel’s eyes.

“You like me? Thank God, otherwise this would be really awkward,” Castiel teases, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Are you mocking me?” Dean asks, offended.

“Maybe a little.”

“Why did you walk away before?”

“I wanted to see what you would do. I was unsure if it was just a one time thing or not,” Castiel shrugs, his thumb stroking small circles in the palm of Dean’s hand, “Dean, I don’t know how you feel, but as for me I’m in love with you. Hopelessly in love, actually,” Castiel searches Dean’s face as the hunter struggles to respond.

“Wow,” Dean says barely above a whisper. He shuts his eyes and reopens them to check if this is really happening, “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure?” Castiel looks into the night sky and laughs, “I gave up everything for you and I would do it all again. I hope that doesn’t scare you away.”

“Never,” Dean kisses Castiel with every emotion flowing swirling through his veins. When he pulls back his head is racing and his confession comes out fast, “‘MInlovewithyou.”

Castiel smiles as he cocks his head to the side, his eyebrows knit together, “What?” Dean knows Cas is playing dumb, giving him another chance. He takes a deep breath, looks into Castiel’s eyes and says slowly, “I’m in love with you too, Cas.” Castiel continues to smile at him and Dean realizes he still wants him, he is still standing there, holding his hand. Dean has never felt this kind of freedom before - not to this level. His knees are week and he’s pretty sure his heart might actually jump out of his chest - and yet he finds himself becoming addicted to the feeling. He kisses Castiel lightly on the lips, “I love you,” he kisses Castiel’s cheek, “I love you,” and the other cheek, “I love you,” and his forehead, “I love you.” With their foreheads pressed together, they stand holding each other as the crowd moves around them, everyone making their way home.

“Hey guys,” Sam’s voice interrupts, “I’m really happy for you two and whatever is going on here, but Eileen is getting cold so we’re going to head back to the car.”

Dean untangles himself from Castiel to look at his brother, who is shuffling his feet awkwardly. Eileen beams at the two of them as she runs up pulls them into a hug, “I’m so glad this finally happened!”

“So are we,” Castiel responds.

Eileen walks back up to Sam, who says, “Are we going to race, or what?” And with that, Sam and Eileen are off like rockets. Dean and Castiel take their time walking, holding hands as they trade sweet smiles, stumbling whenever they stare too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was the first fic I wrote on tumblr that got a decent number of notes and inspired me to write more. What's more fluffy than a New Year's Eve kiss? :) I'm sassycassbutts on tumblr if you want more Dean and Cas!


End file.
